tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Sodor Shipping Company
Brendam Docks, Island of Sodor |railway = North Western Railway |type = Warehouse |berths = 3 }} The Sodor Shipping Company is a large merchant shipping company based at Brendam Docks. The company also operates at Knapford Harbour. History & Operations ''Thomas & Friends The Sodor Shipping Company is the business largely responsible for trade between the Island of Sodor, the Mainland and beyond. Exports handled by the company include china clay from the nearby clay pits, slate from the Blue Mountain Quarry and fish, which are transported by Henry and the Flying Kipper. The company also imports goods that can not be grown or made on Sodor, such as bubble mixture for Mr. Bubbles and rock salt.T&F "Landmarks of Sodor: Brendam Docks" The company operates at least two large warehouses, one at Brendam and another at Knapford, which cover three railway lines and loading platforms, and houses freight trains waiting for departure. The Brendam building contains the office of the Dock Manager,T&F "Gone Fishing (episode)" and is also used as a makeshift shed by Salty and Porter.T&F "A Shed for Edward" Residents Television Series only File:MainPorterCGI.png|Porter File:MainSaltyCGI.png|Salty Appearances * 'Series 2' - Saved from Scrap, Old Iron, Percy and the Signal, Duck Takes Charge, The Runaway , Pop Goes the Diesel and Wrong Road * 'Series 3' - A Scarf for Percy, The Trouble with Mud, No Joke for James and Trust Thomas * 'Series 4' - Thomas and Stepney and Toad Stands By * 'Series 5' - Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach * 'Series 6' - Harvey to the Rescue, No Sleep for Cranky, The World's Strongest Engine, Gordon Takes a Tumble and Thomas the Jet Engine * 'Series 7' - Edward's Brass Band, The Spotless Record, Bad Day at Castle Loch, Salty's Stormy Tale, Something Fishy and Peace and Quiet * 'Series 8' - James Gets a New Coat, Spic and Span, Thomas and the Circus, Fish and Percy and the Magic Carpet * 'Series 9' - Thomas and the Rainbow, Thomas and the Statue, Henry and the Flagpole, Thomas' New Trucks, Saving Edward and Keeping Up with James * 'Series 10' - Seeing the Sights, Edward Strikes Out and Thomas and the Treasure * 'Series 11' - Thomas and the Spaceship, Thomas Sets Sail, Don't be Silly, Billy, Hide and Peep, Thomas and the Runaway Car and Thomas and the Stinky Cheese * 'Series 12' - Steady Eddie, Rosie's Funfair Special, Heave Ho Thomas! and Excellent Emily * 'Series 13' - Creaky Cranky, The Lion of Sodor, Slippy Sodor, The Early Bird, Percy's Parcel, Thomas and the Runaway Kite, The Biggest Present of All and Buzzy Bees * 'Series 14' - Thomas' Tall Friend, James in the Dark, Thomas in Charge, Being Percy, Merry Winter Wish, Thomas' Crazy Day, Thomas and Scruff, Merry Misty Island and Henry's Magic Box * 'Series 15' - Gordon and Ferdinand, Toby and Bash, Percy's New Friends, Henry's Happy Coal, Up, Up and Away!, Surprise, Surprise, Stop That Bus! and Percy the Snowman * 'Series 16' - Percy and the Monster of Brendam, Thomas and the Rubbish Train, Salty's Surprise, Sodor Surprise Day, Emily's Winter Party Special and Happy Birthday Sir! * 'Series 17' - Kevin's Cranky Friend, Steamie Stafford Henry's Hero, Not Now, Charlie!, Too Many Fire Engines, Away From the Sea, Gone Fishing, The Afternoon Tea Express, The Smelly Kipper and No More Mr. Nice Engine * 'Series 18' - Flatbeds of Fear, Disappearing Diesels, Thomas the Quarry Engine, Missing Gator, No Steam Without Coal, Spencer's VIP, Toad's Bright Idea, Long Lost Friend, Emily Saves the World and Timothy and the Rainbow Truck * 'Series 19' - Who's Geoffrey?, The Truth About Toby, A Cranky Christmas, Toad and the Whale, Salty All at Sea, The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas, No Help at All and Wild Water Rescue * 'Series 20' - Toby's New Friend, Henry Gets the Express, Diesel and the Ducklings, Bradford the Brake Van, Pouty James and Henry in the Dark * 'Series 21' - Dowager Hatt's Busy Day, Stuck in Gear, Cranky at the End of the Line, New Crane on the Dock, A Shed for Edward, The Big Freeze and Emily in the Middle * 'Series 22' - Forever and Ever, Seeing is Believing, Apology Impossible, Thomas' Animal Ark and Hunt the Truck * 'Series 23' - Chucklesome Trucks, Diesel Do Right, Steam Team to the Rescue, Panicky Percy and Out of Site Specials * '''2005' - Calling All Engines! * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2009 - Hero of the Rails * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue * 2011 - Day of the Diesels * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2015 - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Videos * 2016 - Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers }} Merchandise * Thomas Engine Collection Series * ERTL * Wooden Railway * Take-n-Play * Adventures * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster * Lionel * Capsule Plarail * Mega Bloks References es:Compañía Naviera de Sodor he:חברת הספנות של סודור ja:ソドー海運会社 pl:Sodor Shipping Company ru:Содорская судоходная компания Category:Landmarks Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Brendam Docks Category:Businesses Category:Buildings Category:Sheds Category:Television Series-only locations Category:Thomas' Branch Line